


Árboles y recuerdos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [21]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se acerca hasta Isak, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando está a su lado y acomoda su cabeza en el regazo del más joven, que, sin apartar las hojas, comienza a acariciar su pelo, jugando con sus largos mechones. Even ronronea, encogiendo las piernas hasta acabar hecho una bola a los pies de su novio.





	Árboles y recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es estrella.

Ha sido un día duro y cuando llega a casa después de estudiar durante horas y hacer el trabajo, Even solo quiere tumbarse en el sofá, acurrucarse junto a Isak y ver alguna película hasta la hora de dormir… o de irse a la cama al menos. Así que en cuanto llega al apartamento, se quita los zapatos y se arrastra hasta el salón, donde encuentra a su novio aún con los apuntes.

Se acerca hasta Isak, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando está a su lado y acomoda su cabeza en el regazo del más joven, que, sin apartar las hojas, comienza a acariciar su pelo, jugando con sus largos mechones. Even ronronea, encogiendo las piernas hasta acabar hecho una bola a los pies de su novio.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, tampoco le importa mucho porque es el mejor lugar en el que estar. Pero cuando Isak mete las dos manos en su pelo y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente, a Even se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo y le parece que nunca será el suficiente.

\- ¿Cansado? –ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para responder, se limita a asentir, inclinando un poco más la cabeza para permitir que Isak acaricie su cuello–. Si quieres pedimos algo para cenar.

\- Vale, no me apetece cocinar –su tono de voz es perezoso.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo.

Levanta la cabeza y mira a su novio a los ojos con una sonrisa divertida bailándole en los labios. Isak parece leerle la mente y antes de que Even pueda siquiera abrir la boca, le empuja suavemente hasta que acaba prácticamente tumbado en el suelo.

\- No cocino tan mal –dice Isak con tono indignado.

\- Mientras no quemes la cocina… –el más joven le mira achinando los ojos y Even no puede contener la carcajada.

\- Que te den, Even.

Gatea de vuelta hacia su novio, abrazándose a su cintura y frotando su mejilla contra el hombro de Isak, que finge sin mucho convencimiento que no le agrada el contacto, pero acaba acariciando su brazo y removiéndose en la silla para estar aún más cerca.

\- Me estoy muriendo de hambre, Isak –dice pasados unos minutos sin que ninguno se mueva lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que llamar yo?

\- Lo has propuesto–responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

Escucha un suspiro y se desliza hasta volver a apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Isak mientras su novio hace el pedido por teléfono. De repente algo llama su atención y se incorpora lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara descubrir qué es lo que falla ahí. Y entonces lo sabe.

\- No tenemos árbol, Isak.

Se gira para mirar a su novio, que le devuelve la mirada como si no entendiese a qué se refiere, así que se pone en pie y se acerca al rincón donde cree que debería estar el árbol.

\- En unas semanas es Navidad y no tenemos árbol –Isak sigue mirándole como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas–. Deberíamos tener uno –sentencia.

\- ¿Por qué? Pasaremos las fiestas en Oslo.

Isak tiene razón, volverán a casa para pasar la Navidad con sus familias, pero se le hace extraño no tener un árbol en la casa que comparte con su novio en Trondheim. Aunque no sabe muy bien cómo explicárselo.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera Navidad juntos? –pregunta, acercándose a Isak mientras lo hace.

\- Claro.

\- Yo estaba recuperándome de una crisis –a Isak se le cambia el gesto y la tristeza transforma su rostro.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Vilde te obligó a hacer una reunión para Kosegruppa y la tarde de la fiesta se presentó con un árbol de Navidad que decoramos entre todos.

Los ojos verdes se iluminan con el recuerdo de aquella tarde y a Even le baila esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Camina con esos andares felinos que tanto le gustan a Isak hasta colocarse frente a su novio y pone sus manos a ambos lados del cuello del más bajo, inclinándose luego hasta que sus frentes se tocan.

\- ¿Por eso quieres un árbol? ¿Porque te recuerda a esa tarde?

\- Me recuerda que da igual lo mal que esté todo, tú siempre estás ahí para mí, para darme la mano y ayudarme a seguir –habla bajito, como si confesar eso aunque sea a la persona en la que más confía en su vida, pudiera romperle.

\- No necesitas un árbol para eso.

\- Lo sé. Pero estaría bien tenerlo –sabe que ha ganado cuando los ojos verdes se iluminan.

\- Está bien, pero que no sea muy grande.

Se inclina y atrapa los labios de Isak entre los suyos, estremeciéndose cuando los brazos de su novio rodean su cintura y se pega a su cuerpo.

\- Puedo levantarte en brazos para que pongas la estrella en lo alto.

Ríe contra la boca de Isak antes de que su novio se aparte y le empuje, alejándole de él. Pero Even coge su mano y tira del más joven, envolviéndole en uno de esos abrazos que consiguen que Isak baje todas sus defensas.

Roza su nariz contra la de su novio antes de inclinarse y dejar un rápido beso sobre sus labios. Cuando Isak mete los dedos en su pelo y tira de sus cabellos para volver a pegarle a su boca, Even gime y se dispone a arrastrarle hasta el dormitorio.

Hasta que el timbre les interrumpe.

\- Salvado por la campana –ríe Isak mientras se desenreda de su abrazo y camina hacia la puerta.

\- Te libras porque tengo hambre, baby.

Una carcajada llena el apartamento cuando Isak se sonroja, imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si el repartidor no les hubiera interrumpido.

\- Te odio.

\- Me amas profundamente, Isak. Casi tanto como yo a ti.

Mientras Isak recoge el pedido, Even comienza a diseñar el que será su primer árbol de Navidad en Trondheim.


End file.
